Ties that that bind lies are easily broken
by Dyrian Kesket
Summary: Dyriani was disowned, made a legal adult, taken in by her girlfriend family, moved to a different state, and was declared a cullen all in under four months time. what will happen in the weeks to come look inside ans find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I am a massive twilight fanatic whose parents disowned her. not for being a twilighter, for being bi. yeah, yeah they're rude rich asshole, I'm used to it by now, so don't pity me.

See it happened like this. They saw marie and me kissing one night when she was slepin over. They told us both to get out and never come back. I told them that if they were going to disown me they should at least get it in writing. withing minutes he had me sign the disownment paper along with the forms to have me labled as a legal adult so ' they wouldn't have to deal with me any more, and that the state wouldn't bring them up in court for leaving me an orfan.' my dad's a lawyer.

By the next morning all my belongings had been moved into my girlfriends room, my parents were named bigest jackasses on the planet, and i changed my name from Rachiel Solems to Dyriani Holloway. I like the name, Marie thought it was hot.

All was going well, it was even better when marie's family had to move from sunny Daytona, Florida to cloudy Asheville, North Carolina. (I have no idea whether or not it'scloudy there, i just looked the place up on google maps.) Yeah, i'm not that big sun fan, i prefer clouds and snow, dark quiet rooms and stupid youtube videos to a sunburned day at the beach.

but still marie's family is really nice, they welcomed me like a second daughter, i got my own room. Well, they just opened up the attic ladder and said "have at it". Two days and a huge yard sale later, i had my own room with a killer spy's eyes veiw of the neighborhood. The best parts were they let me use my new name at my new school, and they didn't ask about the achem, noises coming from behind closed door when niether me nor their daughter were visable. and no that doesn't mean we turned invisible and started breaking stuff in the closet, get you mind into the gutter, kids!

The funny part is i think my literary preferences actually changed my deoxyribonucleic acid! you have no idea what i just said do you? *you nod* what i basically said was that i thought that my reading the twilight books actually turned me into a vampire. I'm not the most observant person, if i was then i would have noticed that i have been like that since around age five.

i have no real feeling of pain, my eyes are frickin' amber(but it makes me sexy at halloween time, so i really can't complain), I barely sleep, i eat once every two weeks, and i look like i'm dead. i've also got this weird thing, i love to chase things, to hunt. i swear at the begining of every school year i'll pick out twenty people and just annoy them all year, just to get to hunt something. But at least i just have short curly dark brown hair and am clumsy byond on reason or people might have mistaken me for a twilight vampire weeks ago.

I know this sounds stupid but i really didn't notice any of these traits until my girlfriend pointed them out to me a few weeks ago.

I had just come back from taking a half-hour shower I closed and locked the attic door, hoping to get some peace while i dressed, but marie surprised me by being half asleep on my bed, reading twilight for the gazillionth time.

i just sighed and rolled my eyes and locked my self in my closet that took up a quarter of the humongous attic space. I came back out a few minutes later in a giant t-shirt and bookcut jeans with a house key clipped to it. I have a problem with keeping up with things like keys and lunch money.

She looked up and a could practically see the conections forming in her mind. she spoke when i caught her staring.

"Do you realize that you could easily pass for a Cullen if you wanted?" she asked conversationally, " all you would have to do is dye your hair black, you'd be just as pale as them, and thrice as sexy!"

I laughed, she always made sure to tell me hot sexy i was like a million times a day, she said it was endearing. It was, i private, in public it was just really embarassing.

"Yeah, just call me Dyriani cullen, the uber badass with no fashion sence." i annouced as i posed like a body builder, stupid faces in all." which charater do you think i'm mos like? i like to think i'm like alice, without the addiction to shopping."

"I think you like edward, you always know what people are thinking and you dazzle me." she added the last part with a fke swoon before cracking up into giggles.

"Fine." i huffed, "if i'm edward, then your bella."i stated. Then i pounced, landing next to her on my bed but falling on her soon after.

"But really, "she said, " you do act lke them alot."

"How so?"

"You're basically imune to pain, you rarely eat, you've got bitchen' vampiric eyes, and your strong and fast enough to turn a crowned, cobwebs filled attic into an amazing suite with a walk in closet, super bath room, and what would be called a kichen if it had a sink i under two weeks. Tell me some vampire-ness comes in at some point."

"might just be luck. mabye i'm edwards long lost sister! that would be awesome!" i knew i was hyper, but it would be awesome.

"Dyr' calm down, we have school tomarrow and remeber we're getting new kids, so you got to bright and awake for the plans, got it?

"Got it." she smiled and shugged be good night and left for her own room, turning off the hall lights as she went.

the plans she was talking about were to wach the new kids an if any of them looked like edward we were to just scream in our heads 'HEY EDWARD? GOTTEN ANY YET?!' and see if we got any kind of reaction.

Well, i thought, we'll see in the morning.

i could not wait to get six new targets....


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up early the next day, but since I couldn't go back to sleep I pulled marie out of bissful sleep to watch a movie before school. Stephen King's Riding the Bullet to be exact. ( it is an awesome movie, watchit when you get the chance.) because what's better than a horror story before school? Chocolate covered shrimp is the only thing better, but that might just be me.

we didn't get to finish the movie due to my demonic alarm clock telling me it was time to get ready for school. i.e. brush hair, brush teeth, put on shoes and hunt for homework.

we were dressed and clean but we still had a half-hour to spare, so i drove us down to books-a-million to pick up the books we had reserved, _Don't get mad, get even_, and _the book of bunny suicides._

I gad bought them for her as a two week late christmas present for marie, she loved them. She kissed me in gratitude and then we got kicked out of the store. Wow, it seems like every one's a homophobe nowadays. Retards.

We still made it to school early so we just sat in my car and waited for the new kids. Actually, I waited; Marie was sleeping in my lap. I played with her fluffy auburn hair as my thoughts roamed.

_It is kind of weird,_ I thought_, i do act like the vamps in the books. I'm not really strong, i just use leverage. if she paid atention in science instead of drawing anime porn on her notes then maybe she would've seen thet. but there is no denying I'm fast, just not vampire fast, and my reflexes suck! so there's....no.....way... CRAP! my reflexes are awesome when i'm hunting my targets. or when I was running away from something. my eyes are weird, i'll give her that, but they've never been black, and i don't sparkle or thirst for human blood or blood of any kind. Then again, the lack of eating and the fact that gorey horror movies make me hungry are disturbing.... Crap, other kids. well, it's time to investigat the newcomers.._

my thoughts trailed off as i started to notice the kid weren't gravitating toward the school door but to a barely visible car in the parking lot. The chances that it was an Edward look-alike were getting better and better.

I nudged marie awake.

"look." I said, pointing out the window to the evergrowing crowd.

"This has got to be the best luck ever!" she shreiked in glee and pulled me out of the car, thankfully she remembered to lock it.

We pushed our way to the center of the crowd and nearly screamed.

It was them. it was the cullens in all their supposed to be fictional glory.

"Remember the plan" she whispered to me, and she tapped the count to three on my arm.

1..2..3!

_HEY EDDY! GOT ANY YET?! _I screeched in my head, while marie waited for a reaction.

I looked up and saw that he had a startled look for barely a second before it was gone and he was whispering something to his pixie-like sister.

he cast a glare in our direction, and we could do was stare after them with slightly terrified faces.

"marie, " i said

"yeah?"

"You know what this means, right?"

"that we get to send him hate mail from the preps so he'll kill them?"

I sighed, "no." i paused in thought," actually, we should do that. but this mean that reality is not what it seems."

"how?"

"i'm not excactly sure but i think we should tell Bekka."

"and at lunch we make plans to-" i cut her off.

"exactly, during lunch, we'll send edward messages and ask him questions through our minds, and siince we're aiming them right at him he won't be able to ignore them."

We shook on the finalization of our retarded, and potentialy fatal, plan., Then scrambled to get our backpacks and get to get class before the bell rang.

* * *

I know it's short, and that there are probably a lot of uncapitalized i's and typo's, but i am sneaking my sister's laptop away to write this so i'm a bit hurried.

bye!


End file.
